


Those Women Longed for the Touch of Others' Lips and Thus Invited Their Kisses

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 寂寞人妻出轨文学。
Kudos: 3





	Those Women Longed for the Touch of Others' Lips and Thus Invited Their Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucius_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/gifts).



> 呃……（算了没什么好说的

那天B带两个儿子出去滑雪。C呢，他感觉自己既无法面对B，也无法面对E和K，假托身体不舒服留在家中。

时间，他想，时间总能带走所有，解决一切问题。毕竟十几年的婚姻生活都是这么过来的嘛。

“喔，C太，早晨。”C这么百无聊赖地窝在椅子里玩着自己的头发时，D从房间里出来了。

他从冰箱取出三文治加热，又倒了咖啡放在桌上，摊开早上B刚取回来的报纸。

而C在对面如坐针毡。

他为什么就像什么都没有发生过一样呢？C不无怨懑地想着。而坐在对面的D看起来相当平静，眼睛甚至都没往他身上看，马克杯放在一边，专心填着报纸上的字谜。

这份如同虚假一般的平静，甚至让C的愤怒找不到一个发泄的由头。在D眼里他现在应该是个可怜的男人，或者说女人吧，他不由自主地这么觉得。

“对唔住啊，D生，我嘅身体不舒服，先走咗。”他泄愤似的站起来，也不知道是要对谁发泄。

他的动作太大，桌子发生了不小的震动，咖啡杯翻倒，落在地上。

“啊。”新煮好的咖啡泼洒在D身上，惊呼出声的却是C。

“……冇嘢吧，D生。”

C的声音带了点不情不愿的味道，但还是拿来毛巾。他蹲下来去擦D白色衬衣的衣领，往下是衣襟，然后是黑色的西装裤。

西装裤。

他慢慢抬起头来。

D依然是那个没什么意味的表情，不同的是他的凝视对象变成了C。

“你……”

手里的毛巾掉在地上。

他同B十几年的婚姻，说没有问题是假的。问题在于，直到此时C才意识到，这个表面上美满的家庭早在不知道什么时候处在分崩离析的边缘。

平心而论，他该怪D吗，这一切都是D造成的吗？

或者说D做了那个让泡沫碎掉的人，甚至他该感谢D？

但这不是思考问题的时候，如果C是那种会随时平静下来推究前因后果的人，事态也不会演变成今天这个局面。

C只感觉他需要一个迁怒的对象，不管是谁。

自始至终，这一切仿佛是他一个人在舞台上啼笑皆非，而D，他是那个好整以暇的观众。

这一切，C真是受够了。

“C太，你係个好人嚟的。”D忽然说。

“……乜？”

他对上D的眼睛，那双让他的爱人背叛自己的眼睛。

“要怪嘅话，就怪我吧。”

C感觉自己被拥抱了。

和他所熟悉的B的味道不一样，D是另一种感觉。就好像……C是作为一个女人那样被抱的。

“我系唔会停嘅。”

D的手指碰触他的乳房，以爱抚女性那种温柔的方式。

他不知道该说什么，满腔的怨懑甚至还没来得及找个借口发泄出来，就被这样轻轻松松卸掉。

“……我叫你走啊。”

C感觉D的吻落在他的脸颊。

“冇哭啊。”他听到D的声音。

啊，我哭了吗，C模模糊糊地想着。

无所谓了，他想。无论谁都好，把他当成男人也罢，女人也罢，他想要的只是温柔的怀抱而已。

“我好中意你啊。”C耳畔喃喃地响着这样的声音，D的手指从睡衣下面进去，勾上了C丝质的内裤。

这是他昨天晚上为了B特意穿的，不过显然要取悦的对象并不领情。

贴身的丝绸睡裙，昂贵的内衣，C现在像一个包装精美的礼物，被转赠给另一个人。

他被D推倒在餐桌上，然后顺从地分开双腿，搭在D腰间。

三明治热熟了，微波炉发出滴滴的响声。但现在有谁在乎呢？就算这间房子，这个家庭彻底被烧毁也无所谓吧。

C的手臂揽上了D的后颈。

“喂，你知唔知点解让女人最舒服啊？”

他挑起眉毛，睁大了那双漂亮的眼睛。C从来都知道自己在什么角度最好看，只是这种魅力一直用错了方向。

像是被蛊惑了那样，D盯着他看，没有做声。

“Kiss啊，扑街。”

C闭上眼睛，主动吻了上去。

他感觉到D的动作开始变得急促。

丝绸的睡裙被撩起来卷在腰间，男人的手指滑过他的大腿，探索那个隐秘的、C独一无二的地方。

“嗯……”

右腿被抬起来，D去舔吻C内侧敏感的皮肤，还有那个特别的、属于女性的器官。这是B从未做过的事情，现在它属于D了。

然后他进去C的身体里，占有他、取悦他。让他先前苍白的面孔染上情欲俗艳的粉红色，因为爱情背叛而流下的眼泪成为欢愉的象征。他想要得到C，把他捧在手心，翻过来，倒过去，摔在地上砸个稀巴烂，然后再一片一片地搜集起来，珍而重之地粘好。只有这样他才能得到他，把这颗从别人树上摘下来的果实，放在自己欲望的银盘子上。

“亲我这里啊。”C小声呻吟着。

“C太，知唔知我点解中意你嚟的。”

他们到了一次，然后又一次。D取悦着C，后者的声音带着湿意，支离破碎。

“点、点解啊……”

“我第一次睇你，就知你冇几多爱唔得的。”

D说着，又去亲吻C的眼睛、耳垂、锁骨，咬他柔润的胸脯上小小的乳头。

“哗，”C用气声笑了，一条腿勾上D肩膀，“还call我C太啊。”

“Francis。”

“乜啊？”D没有听清。

“我话啊，call我Franscis啊。”

-END-


End file.
